


Agent+ex Unsub= Love?

by Criminal_Minds_Queen_12



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12
Summary: When the BAU gets called in on a case in Las Vegas Morgan expects things to be just as normal as usual. He never thought that this would happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this last night my mind deviated from what I wanted pretty quickly.  
> This idea was based on a prompt from TheCrookedLady who requested 'unsub reid/ agent morgan'.
> 
> Dialogue is very limited. This was my first attempt at a fic like this. So I hope I did it some justice.

(Morgan’s POV)

I had just sat down in my chair when JJ approached Hotch’s office and then the bullpen. I prayed she wasn’t about to say that we had a case. It was three days before Christmas and I was supposed to leave for Chicago in the morning. I looked at her face and began to swear in my head that I was going to ring this Unsub’s neck when we caught him. I got to my feet and followed her into the conference room with Emily behind me. Within five minutes Hotch, Rossi and Garcia had joined us and we were saddled with our next case. 

“Okay so our new case is in Las Vegas, Nevada. Over the course of two weeks 8 pregnant women have disappeared only to be found the next day with their throats slashed and their fetus removed from their bodies. The unborn children are found close to the mother but far enough that it takes a while before they find the second body. The local pd can not find any connection other than how far along they are in their pregnancies,” JJ announced.

“Garcia see if you can find anything in their medical histories. The rest of you wheels up in twenty,” Hotch said and we dispersed.

As we met back up on the jet I noticed that Hotch had a deep frown on his face and that Prentiss looked disgusted. I walked over to them and sat down as the flipped through a folder. Rossi pushed one towards me and I flipped through it. As soon as I finished going through the folder I realized that there was another connection between the eight victims.

“It seems that all eight victims were schizophrenic,” I pointed out.

“If that's the case then we are looking for an unsub with a mother or female family member that was schizophrenic,” Hotch said as he noted that down.

By the time we landed in Las Vegas we had a full profile of the Unsub.

(Reid’s POV)

I was pissed. Now that the FBI was here it was going to be harder for me to dispose of my friends next victim. I would have to be careful when I dispose of this one. It was another three days before my friend could make the kill and I could dispose of my friends latest victim. The dumpsite for this particular victim had to be the same house I took her from. I dumped the woman’s body and her unborn fetus in the back yard and quickly left after making sure that I wasn’t seen. It was three days later that my mother was attacked and I knew that I couldn’t keep dumping bodies for my friend. Now I had to come forward and confess to accessory and see if I could somehow get a plea deal. It was with extreme hesitation and fear that I entered the police department the next morning and approached the officer incharge of the investigation. 

He looked up at me and I told him that I had information on the murders. He nodded and led me to an interrogation room. I sat down across from him and taking a deep breath I told him everything. I told him everything from the first murder to the recent attack on my mother despite the fact that the killer had said that he would stay away from my mom if I complied and dumped the bodies. The officer took down notes and then asked if I was willing to talk to the FBI. I nodded and he got up. He left the room and I dropped my head into my hands. I knew that there was a huge chance that I could go to prison for a long time. I just hope that I got lucky and got a plea deal.

The door opened again and I looked up to see one of the FBI agents taking the seat across from me. When he asked me to repeat my story to him, I told him everything I told the other officer. I didn’t leave any details out. The agent looked at me for a few seconds before pushing a notepad and a pen towards me. I once again repeated everything yet this time it was in writing. After I finished writing I looked at the agent before I moved to a blank page and wrote down my friends name, address, car make and model and the license plate. I then pushed the notepad back at him and he looked at the information I provided before nodding and leaving the room.

(Morgan’s POV)

As I gave Hotch the information I looked back at the man in the interrogation room. Something about him made my heart ache. After the others left to go pick up Ethan Thomas I found out everything that I could about one Spencer Reid. The more I learned the more I began to understand why he did what he did. It wasn’t his first time confessing to being an accomplice to crimes in the Vegas area. Everytime he was trying to protect his schizophrenic mother. This time would be the last. This time the person he was helping broke his trust and killed his mother. My heart broke for the 22 year old man. 

As I thought about it, I realized that I wanted to help him. I approached the officer incharge and asked if Spencer was going to be charged. The officer shook his head and said that they had never charged him and that they weren’t about to start. I nodded and looked at him through the glass again. I smiled slightly and went inside the room to see if I could comfort him in anyway. 

While we sat there we talked about ourselves and by the time the investigation was over later that night I was slowly falling in love with Spencer Reid. We exchanged contact information and I told him that if he ever found himself in Quantico to let me know and he would have a place to stay. I never thought it would be six weeks before I was taken up on the offer. 

(Reid’s POV)

It was six weeks before I had packed everything I owned and transferred it to a storage unit in Quantico Va. It was six weeks before I moved from Las Vegas-- a place that I had lived my whole life. It was six weeks before I called Derek Morgan and told him that I was moving to Quantico. It was six weeks since I saw his smile and that was the reason I moved. I don’t know what caused it but I was in love with Derek Morgan and all because he comforted me. 

When I got off of the plane and headed towards baggage claim I heard my name and turned to see Derek, with that wonderful smile on his face. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him before I grabbed my bag and followed him out to his car. When we reached his house my mouth fell open at how beautiful the house was on the outside. Once inside he showed me to my room and I was surprised to see my things in the room unpacked and put away instead of storage. I looked at him and he smiled slightly saying that he wanted me to stay permanently. 

I smiled at that and thanked him. I couldn’t help but hope that things in my life would change completely with the move and change of scenery. I knew that it would be awhile before I trusted him completely, but I was glad that I had someone that would help me out if I needed it.

(Morgan’s POV)

It was three months after Spencer moved in with me that I began to notice that something was wrong. He was distant and couldn’t make eye contact with me. About this time a string of murders began to happen in the area and I couldn’t help but think that Spencer had something to do with them. It was about two weeks later that I had his phone bugged and began to find out that he was being threatened by the unsub committing the murders. I found out who was being threatened and was surprised to find out that this particular unsub was threatening me and the rest of the BAU in order to get him to comply.

I knew that if I left it alone that it could do more bad than good so I found myself a few days later sitting at my kitchen table across from Spencer while we ate breakfast. Carefully I broached the topic and when he realized that I knew he broke down and confessed to everything that was happening. He told me about the threats to what he had been forced to do in order to keep my team and I safe. 

After making sure that he understood that I was there to help him I had him write everything down and later that day I went into the office and gave Hotch the report and the little information I could get on the unsub from Spencer. Hotch looked it over and looked at me with the question in his eyes. I nodded and went to head home. As I approached the elevator my phone began to ring. At that exact moment the elevator doors opened to reveal Spencer who threw himself at me just as an explosion rocked the whole building. 

“What the hell,” I gasped as another explosion went off. 

“This is why I didn’t say anything. He knew the exact moment I told you. Get your team and get out as fast as you can,” Spencer snapped at me. 

As soon as my team and I got out of the building I realized that Spencer was nowhere to be found. I looked towards the building just as another explosion brought the building down. I knew that I had tears silently streaming down my face as I realized that he didn’t make it out of the building. My phone vibrated and I looked at it to see one final message from Spencer.

“I LOVE YOU!!!,” it read. 

It was those three words that brought me to my knees and made me break into full blown tears. I would never see him smile again. I would never hear him laugh. I knew it was wrong because he was an ex-unsub. But I had fallen in love with him from the first moment our eyes had connected in Las Vegas. And I knew that I would love him for the rest of my life even though he was gone.

It was another week before we found his body amongst the rubble of the building. When I saw his lifeless body I held onto him and cried. It was another week before we had his funeral. It was a painful day for me. I stayed by the grave for several hours after everyone had already left. As I knelt beside the fresh grave I felt more tears stream down my face as I placed both hands on the polished stone bearing his name and a short quote.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“A million words wouldn’t bring you back. I know because I’ve tried. Neither would a million tears. I know because I’ve cried. ~ Cassie Neally.”


End file.
